The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit devices and methods for manufacturing integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to heat transferring mechanisms for integrated circuit devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
Integrated circuit (IC) devices are known to sometimes generate a substantial amount of heat, which can adversely effect IC device reliability and functionality. Various approaches have been implemented to remove heat from active areas of IC devices (such as portions of the IC devices having microelectronic elements and/or microelectromechanical (MEMS) devices). For example, a silicon buck is currently used to remove heat from areas of an IC device that include MEMS devices. Although existing approaches to removing heat from IC devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.